Unfortunately, it is an all too often occurrence for a driver of a vehicle powered by, for example, diesel fuel, to inadvertently or inattentively refuel the tank with ordinary unleaded gasoline. Although different-sized pump nozzles and filler tubes have been commercially introduced to prevent the introduction of leaded gasoline into a the fuel tank of a vehicle that is designated for unleaded fuel only, such a distinction does not exist for diesel fuel nozzles or filler tubes. This is largely a result of the need to pump somewhat larger volumes of diesel fuel into tanks for trucks, thereby resulting in larger diameter filler tubes fitted to diesel fuel tanks in order to permit quick refueling. These larger diameter tubes, unfortunately readily accommodate the common unleaded gasoline pump nozzle.
In some cases, a distinctive color has been used on fuel pump nozzles. However, with the myriad of colors in use to denote various grades of gasoline produced and distributed by various suppliers, and with no industry-wide standardization, this type of indicator is easily overlooked. Likewise, printed notations proximate to the fuel gauge and/or fuel filler neck stating “diesel fuel only” are easily ignored since nearly all passenger vehicles include a similar notation stating “unleaded fuel only”, thereby leading to user inattentiveness.
Despite these prior attempts at providing the user with a warning not to introduce gasoline into a fuel tank of a diesel vehicle, this mistake continues to be a common occurrence. This is especially true for multi-car families in which one vehicle uses diesel fuel and one uses gasoline. Furthermore, this is also a persistent problem for the rental truck industry, wherein a person unfamiliar with a diesel-powered vehicle rents a truck and subsequently refuels with gasoline. Some renters mistakenly assume that all trucks are diesel while for others it never crosses their mind that not all vehicles use gasoline.
Consequently, when the improper fuel is introduced into a vehicle tank, the vehicle must be towed and the contaminated fuel drained from the tank. If it is not and the vehicle is started prior to noticing the error, the engine may be severely damaged. Either is a costly mistake.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fuel filler warning indicator that is readily and easily installed on vehicles or other machines employing fuel tanks to prevent the aforementioned costly error. Such a device would be particularly advantageous for use in rental truck fleets.